Hey, Nagato
by Walkway
Summary: Kyon, finding an odd recent abundance of time alone with Nagato, decides to ask her some questions to get to know the girl a little better. What ensues is...interesting. And sometimes, hilarious. Sort of. Short chapters, updated often! Light Kyon/Nagato
1. Food

Narration by Kyon, Story by Me. Timeline wise, I'd fit it somewhere after the 'Melancholy' events.  
Basically how this fanfic is gonna go down, is (Usually) each chapter consists of one question between the two and is updated often. So, lots of short chapters for your enjoyment. That's the basic idea, but to tell you the truth, it probably won't always stick to that soooo...Read and Review! Please :D

* * *

It was just another boring day of my no longer quite normal high school career. Wandering to the club room out of habit I opened the door to find the room…surprisingly empty. Both Koizumi and Miss Asahina were nowhere to be found, and goodness knows whatever Haruhi was off doing. Most certainly something disreputable. but I digress. I soon found myself staring up at the ceiling of the club room all by myself. Except I _wasn't_ all by myself. Once hearing the gentle sound of flipping pages, it became apparent that yes, Yuki Nagato was sitting in the corner of the room. It was as if she was cloaking herself in the corner, laying in wait in the shadows. Waiting until the perfect moment jump out and catch you off guard. Not that she would ever _do _that, but what I'm trying to convey here is that she wasn't that easy to notice.

After twiddling my thumbs awkwardly for what was, If I did indeed count correctly, about fifty-six seconds, I decided to make a feeble attempt to begin some idle chit-chat between the two of us. We _were_ alone, after all. Maybe this was a good opportunity to get to know her a little better! …Yeah right. Starting a conversation with Nagato is like trying to roll a seven-hundred kilo boulder up a hill with the wind blowing against you. _Hurricane_ wind.

"Hey, Nagato?" I boldly called out to her little corner.

I counted again. It was about thirty-four seconds before she finally looked up from her novel and acknowledged my very existence. "What is it," she replied coldly, as if she wasn't even asking a question rather than making a statement. Though I shouldn't have been expecting anything else at that point.

"Oh, I uh," stumbling over my words I came to realize that I had prepared absolutely nothing to say or ask her. Being the quick thinker that I am, I came up with the first small talk subject that busted its way into my head. "It's not often that Haruhi isn't sucking all of the life out of the room and it's just me and you. I was just wondering if we could, you know, talk. Get to know each other a bit better!"

I could see her take in a small breath before her voice became audible. "I am a humanoid interface designed for contact with organic lif-"

"No no," I cut her off, "not like _that_."

She simply looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was upset at me for cutting her off or what. All I knew was that the glassy stare she gave me was making me _seriously _nervous.

I decided to simply follow up with my awkward question. "Say, I've never really closely noticed when or what you usually eat," I leaned forward in my chair. "What kinds of food do you like most?" This wasn't _totally_ some random question. I was honestly curious! When I think back to all the times that I've (unwillingly) treated the club to lunch I can see Harhui attacking her burger like some sort of ravenous dog, Koizumi dipping fries into…_something, _and Miss Asahina quietly and complacently chewing her salad in the most adorable of ways…But when I try to think of _Nagato_ eating at that same table, her food is covered up by the big black bars of memory loss.

She didn't reply at first. She just sat there. Silent. Unmoving. I couldn't tell if she was thinking or trying to sear some sort of hole in the wall with her eyes. Hey, I wouldn't put it past her. "I have no preference," she spoke up robotically.

"Really? You've gotta like _something _over other foods. You're honestly telling me that you don't care what something tastes like? You would just eat any old thing off the floor or something?"

"…I would not."

"There must be _some _taste you enjoy. I can't imagine not having any favorite foods," I leaned back, balancing myself on the two back legs of the chair.

And again, she took to that same stare into the wall. Would it kill her to at least look at me? "I-" she stopped herself, and then started talking again. Taking cues from Miss Asahina are you, Nagato? "…Bitter."

"You like food that tastes bitter?"

She nodded. "Bitter."

"Oh yeah?" I tilted the chair forward again and laid my hands on the table, "like what?"

I was surprised to see her stand up from her corner and begin walking. She opened a drawer, pulled out paper and crayons, and then took a seat across from me.

I looked at her quizzically, _'What exactly do you plan on doing with those, Nagato?'_

It was at that point that she began drawing frivolously away. I must admit she was pretty captivating as she scribbled with her crayons. She was looking very intense. …Well, more intense than usual. Okay perhaps intense isn't the best word…Uh, let's just move on, okay?

"Nagato?" She was drawing a circle in lime green crayon and I started to get a good idea of what it was she was drawing.

"Please hold on. I am not yet finished," another monotone reply. She continued her 'insert adjective that I can't quite figure out here' scribbling. To tell you the truth, it was fun to watch her. She actually seemed to have some talent for it. Not that that was _surprising_…

I tapped my fingers against the table while I waited. Why did she feel she had to draw me a picture instead of just telling me? Was it more fun for her that way? After a minute or so the picture finally, fully came into being. A bright, shiny green apply with a small leaf growing off of the stem. It looked good. Really good. Like you could pick it up off of the paper and eat it right there. Maybe _she _should've drawn the SOS Brigade's logo. You'd think with all of the amazing things Haruhi can do, our logo wouldn't still look like a tapeworm.

"This is my preference. Bitter," she blinked at me with those big, golden glassy eyes of hers.

"A granny smith apple? I think sour is a better word for it than bitter, actually."

"…Sour."

"Yeah. So you like sour foods, huh?"

"High levels of acidity and loose hydrogen atom concentration provide a sensation that is…unique," couldn't she just have said 'because it tastes good!'?

"Ah...uh…huh…"

"Do you not understand?" her head tilted a bit. Which actually was a lot more movement for her than usual during a conversation.

"No no, I've got it," I gave her a smile. "So you like granny smith apples huh? That's neat. Thanks for talking," usually _talking _isn't something you thank people for. Usually. Nagato really isn't a usually when it comes to that.

"I have done nothing that would deserve praise," and with those words, she got up and walked to the bookshelf, her back to me. "You may keep the drawing if you so wish."

"Oh, thanks!" I carefully folded the paper and slipped it into my jacket's pocket. It really was a nice picture. I began to think, _'Maybe my sister would like it…' _

Nagato didn't respond, just kept on looking through the bookshelf. I was surprised she hadn't read all the books already. Have you _seen _how this girl tears through pages? Well, she doesn't _tear _the pages literally…she just…whatever, you know what I'm talking about.

Boredom creeping up on me, I lie my cheek on my palm and stared over at the door, thinking that just about now, Haruhi should burst into the room exhibiting all sorts of eccentricity. Things can't be peaceful and quiet forever, after all.

"3...2...1..."


	2. Age

"Hey, Nagato."

"What is it?" There it was again. Same words. You know, Nagato, it wouldn't kill you to slip a couple of new phrases into your repertoire? Honestly Nagato…No offense, but sometimes you sound like a broken record. That is if the record's even _playing at all_. (Clue: It's not.)

I should probably explain what exactly is going on at this moment. Nagato and I are once again together in the club room; just the two of us. Koizumi had "something" to show Haruhi, and Haruhi being, you know, Haruhi, decided that it was best to drag along Miss Asahina for the ride. Don't ask me _why_ she decided that, because I don't know. I would've gone along with them as well had it not been for that silly project Taniguchi bullied me into helping him with after school. Come to think of it, I really need to stop helping so many people with their zany tasks…

"Wait, Haruhi didn't try to drag you along with them?"

"She did not," she pinched a lock of her lavender hair between her fingers and moved it to the left. Something I noticed at this point about Nagato's fingers and hands: They looked so supple, soft and perfectly manicured. Does she spend time using moisturizers and the like? A very, very strange thought indeed. …Let's move on.

"Oh, well, that's kind of rude don't you think?" I decided not to sit at the table and instead sat on Haruhi's 'brigade leader desk'. Though with all the work I do at it, you'd think it was _my _desk.

"I do not."

"Well, yeah I wouldn't exactly call it punishment…" I chuckled uncomfortably. It's hard to feel complacent laughing around Nagato because she is never, and may I reiterate for emphasis, _never_ doing the same.

"Not punishment," was it just me or did she sound a heck of a lot more robotic than usual? Something going on in your head, Nagato? Probably nothing that _I_ could understand.

"Anyway, I was thinking," I started. For some (dumb) reason, I thought she would interject or something. I must have been off a bit that day, after all, I _was_ feeling a bit bushed from that silly project Taniguchi made me help him out with.

Needless to say, Nagato just sat there. Big gold eyes reading lines of text at probably several hundred words a minute.

"You're…only three years old, right?" I was surprised too see that she gave me the honor of direct eye contact this time.

"…I am over one-thousand-"

"Woah woah! What! You're over a thousand years old!" you definitely could color me surprised. Little did I know…

"…_Days._ Over one-thousand_ days_ old," that I had just embarrassed myself for nothing. You would think will all her ridiculous, smart, robot-like intelligence, she would be a little more clear about how long she's been alive. Who says their age in days? And on top of that, she wasn't even exact about it!

"…Oh," I grinned sheepishly and tried to shrug it off. I could not. Why should I have been worrying about embarrassing myself in front of Nagato? I didn't even know if she could _understand_ how stupid what I'd just done was. My eyes darted around the room awkwardly. There was a spider crawling around the top right corner of the room. I remember hoping that it didn't make a web and start living here, but ultimately I never took care of it. It's amazing what your mind starts thinking about when you're trying to avoid what's going on in front of you. Even if it's just hoping not to be judged by Nagato. Yeah, there was something off with me for sure.

"…Interesting human," her eyes went back down to her book.

"Oh yeah?" I rolled my hand matter-of-factly, recovering from the awkwardness with the greatest of ease. "Well, you're an interesting…uh…inter…face…da-"

She loudly flipped a page with those slender fingers of hers, interrupting me. "Humanoid interface designed for contact with organic life forms."

I rubbed my temples, "…Yeah, that."

"..."

Was it best to give up on the conversation at that point?

Yes, yes it was.


	3. Weather

Catching my breath, I slowed my pace to meet her own, "Hey Nagato!"

"Is there a problem?" she spoke without giving me the slightest glance.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"It is unusual for you to be here, at this time, with me. Is there a problem?" she turned her head and looked at me with soft, penetrating eyes; for a split second, I felt the sensation of being unable to breathe.

"…" You see, a few days ago, I made a bet with my little sister that she couldn't get an perfect score on her spelling test, and if she _did _get a perfect score, I promised I'd buy her a beta fish. (She has an affinity for them for some reason…don't ask.) I know it's a lot of responsibility for a little girl, but I was fairly certain that she was going to lose. One time she spelled the word milk 'P-L-N-K'. No way she could get a perfect mark, right?

Wrong. The next day she came home waving an aced test in my face. Were you bluffing this whole time, sis?

So, that story leads into current events; bare with me a bit longer? Thanks. Anyways after hanging around with Haruhi and the others in the club room for a while, the commotion started to die down and we each started going home one by one, until I was all that was left. Realizing I was alone, I headed to my locker and grabbed some papers I needed for an assignment. Because I didn't want go up and down the hill a second time today; it was _sweltering _outside. I decided to go grab the beta fish for my sister after school. It was in the opposite direction towards home, and the walk really wasn't _too _bad. So, as it turned out, the direction I was heading in was towards Nagato's condo-I saw her walking a ways ahead of me and decided to run up and say hello.

And resume.

"No, nothing's wrong. I have to go this way to get something for my sister, so you don't need to worry about anything being up."

Nagato started nodding. "Nothing is up," she repeated after me. I wondered if she understood the phrase. Probably.

"That's right," I crossed my hands behind my head and looked up. I grimaced; nothing makes you feel sluggish like the big round sun beating down on you.

Big surprise, she stopped talking. Or really doing anything at all besides walking. You couldn't even notice her breathing! If she sat still long enough you'd think she was _dead._

"So, Nagato, what do you think of the weather?" It felt like déjà vu. Trying to make small talk with Nagato again. How big of a mistake was this? I'd soon find out.

"I think that it is 30.555555555555557 degrees Celsius."

Does she do this on purpose? If that's the case Nagato, it's not cute _every time. _"…Impressive, but I meant more along the lines of, do you like it or dislike it?"

"I do not mind the status of the climate, but I believe there are more desirable weather scenarios than this one. Uncomfortable," she looked up and held her hand out in front of her face, fingers flared.

"Trying to block out the sun, huh?"

"I am not."

"Then…what are you doing?"

"Examining," she didn't go into further detail. I guess she just assumed that I would know what she's talking about. I didn't, and I was _not_ going to ask.

"O…kay," I decided to prattle on myself. "My favorite kind of weather is when it's not too hot and not too cold, like the beginning of May for example. When the sun is shining warm but there's still that cool, gentle breeze brushing against you. You know what I'm saying?" You know what I'm saying...? Who am I, Taniguchi? I need to stop letting people rub off on me so much...My social barriers just don't work as well as they used to, I guess.

"I know what you are saying."

"So what kind of weather do you like best, Nagato?" I looked at her and smiled. I suppose that I was half-expecting, or rather, hoping, that she would look at me too. She never does. I need to stop this compulsive need to have her look at me while we're talking. It's never going to happen, and I just have to except the fact that normal conversations do not and never will happen with Yuki Nagato.

"Rain." Woah! Did she just give me a straight answer right away! I must be dreaming!

"Rain huh? Don't you get cold and...well, wet?"

"I do."

"Then...why do you like it?" I winced at the blinding sun. I remember thinking about how much I didn't want to get sunburned. It's pretty hard to keep my mind from wandering off just a little bit, even in conversation. It wasn't my fault though. If you were there, you'd be thinking about how angry the heat was making you too! I started to take my blazer off...

"It feels nice on my skin." Nagato, you are the queen of blunt answers. She was touching her skirt-fidgeting. So her hands get restless too, eh? For being a, you know, _alien, _she's...just like any normal human being. Just with...a few quirks. Okay, many quirks. Though I'm sure _my _thought process is pretty complicated too. So if what I'm saying confuses you at any point, don't feel bad. I've just been horribly influenced by the likes of aliens, time travelers, and espers. ...And Haruhi.

"Oh yeah...I guess it doesn't rain where you're from, does it?"

"I am not from." I mentally kicked myself for saying that to her. I forgot that she didn't just come here, she was created for this, and this is the first thing she's ever done. Idiot. Thankfully that probably wouldn't hurt her feelings but...I still felt guilty about it.

"Right...sorry," I had to apologize to her, whether she knew I did something wrong or not.

"You are not sorry,"

"Yeah, I'm not so-" wait, what! "Err..." Did she just command me not to be sorry? Wait, is it working? Is...is this some sort of alien mind-trick...?

She shook her head at me. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. I could only watch her, completely unable to understand her. This girl...So complex...

"Goodbye," she turned away from me and walked towards her condo that I hadn't noticed were already at. Watching her leave sorta made me feel sick. I want to be your friend, I _feel _like I'm your friend but you're so...

I sighed and walked the rest of the way to the aquatics store in silence. I didn't know how I should talk to her or what I should talk to her about. Small talk didn't work, nothing worked unless I was in danger or something. _'Maybe I should just give up on this.'_

Do you ever get the urge to just...look behind you? Because that's what happened to me all of a sudden. I needed to turn around, and so I did. Just as I did, something moved out of my field of vision. Some_one. _I could swear I saw a glimpse of lavender hair and a blue sailor outfit. But why would she be...?

_'...Maybe not.'  


* * *

_Serious chapter is serious. x3 Hopefully things will get a little more upbeat after this, eh? Oh Kyon, you're such a complicated man, you.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Hey, Koizumi

In the SOS Brigade, we don't get weekends off; at this point I'm well aware of that. But you know, would it kill Haruhi to just let me sleep in once or twice? Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly okay with running all over town, wasting my Saturday.I just wish I could stay in bed past 10:00 for once.

And so that morning I got up, scrambled over to my closet still half-asleep, and picked out some clothes for the day. Oh casual jacket, what would I do without you? I skipped eating breakfast because I figured we'd be getting a bite to eat anyway while we planned out the days adventures. It was probably going to be the same adventures as usual, but you know us-creatures of habit for sure.

Eyes filled with sleep, I halfheartedly peddled my bike towards the station we were going to meet up at. I should probably have been going a little faster so as not to upset Haruhi and keep the brigade waiting, but I was already positive I'd be there last, so I may as well have let myself go at a more leisurely pace. So leisurely, in fact, that I nearly fell asleep and swerved into oncoming traffic. Nice going Kyon.…Oh hell, even I'm saying it now.

So after fifteen or so minutes of making sure _not _to accidentally swerve in front of a semi-truck, I arrived at the station. You could probably guess what Haruhi thought of my fashionable lateness. Her mouth looked like an upside down V as she stared at me with arms crossed. I was looking on at her from across a crowd of people, and I can't say I didn't get the sudden urge to just leave and avoid the conflict. But you know what? I like earth. I wasn't going to possibly doom it by irritating Haruhi. Or at the very least, force Koizumi off to play giant-slaying red pinball.

Man that analogy sucked.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Do you think this is a joke or something?" That was Haruhi. I don't need to tell you that she was mad at me. (I just did anyway, though.)

"No I just-"

"You think this is a joke, don't you?" She sounded like a teacher scolding me for goofing off in the middle of class.

"Haruhi I-" Typical of her, never letting me get a single word in. You know it's hard to make excuses when you're doing that, Haruhi.

"Penalty!"

Having seen that coming a mile away, I was already getting out my wallet. We gathered at a fast food joint because it was the most healthy thing to do (not). After ordering up some 'healthy' food, we (once again) decided to split up into two groups and (once again) decided the best way to do so was by drawing tooth picks the same way as always. Man are we _ever _going to do things differently? At least it wasn't dangerous.

I reached for a toothpick and accidentally pricked the end of my finger. A small, crimson drop of blood dripped out.  
…Funny how that works.

I drew the toothpick that had just attacked me and it was one of the ones Haruhi had marked with a red sharpie. Next, Haruhi drew hers (unmarked), then Miss Asahina (unmarked), Koizumi took his next (marked, wonderful) and finally Nagato drew an unmarked toothpick.

I cocked an eyebrow at Haruhi. "Girls day out, huh?"

"Whatever," she looked off to the side, clearly annoyed with my in no way offending comment. Miss Asahina smiled earnestly at me, and Nagato, well, you can guess what her face looked like.

"So I guess it looks like we're stuck with each other, hm?" You guess? Koizumi was smiling at me-sickeningly white teeth as always. If anybody was to make me feel self conscious about the inside of my mouth, it'd be this guy.

He led me away from the ladies and into a less crowded part of town and towards some random building. I don't think he had an agenda, I think he was just going to lead me around aimlessly. No objections here, just promise no giant-slaying red pinball. (Yeah, I had to use that phrase again. Go ahead and sue me.)

"So where and what exactly are we going to go and do?"

"Well I figured the best thing we could really do is look out for anything strange like Haruhi insists ardently," he kept up his perpetual smile. Come to think of it, everyone in the SOS brigade seems to have their own default facial expression setting. Well, except for me. Probably. Let me know if you notice something, okay?

"Ahuh…And why are you leading me up a building?" That was what he was doing, by the way. It seemed like a big, tall rectangle. Why? Because it was a big tall rectangle. It simply reeked of average, boring office building. It wasn't the first time he'd ever done this same thing, though. I got the feeling of déjà vu. …Ugh, forget, I don't want to hear about déjà vu ever again.

"Well, I figure, what better place to look out for strange things than the roof of a building, you know?" he opened the door to said roof and led me out towards the edge.

"Are we even _allowed _to be up here?"

"Oh I don't think that that is going to be a problem."

"…Please don't tell me it belongs to your 'colleagues' or something." No really. Don't.

He shrugged at me, looking ever so cheerful and innocent. I'll take that as a yes.

We looked at out at the town below us for a bit. I couldn't tell if Koizumi was actually looking for strange things, but I sure wasn't. I just stared off and my mind wandered. Where did it wander to you ask? I couldn't help but start thinking of a few days ago. Was Nagato seriously following me? Or maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. It _was _really hot then. It probably didn't matter, but my brain had a habit of never giving things a rest. Well, it didn't use to have that habit, but after nearly being murdered by a humanoid int-…after nearly being murdered by an alien, you kind of want to know what exactly is really going on.

"Hey, Koizumi," I decided to inquire about the situation with him. Maybe I could attain some insight about Nagato from him. Oh man, I wish this wasn't bothering me so much! It really shouldn't be…things are always like this anyway. Ugh.

"Yes?" he turned his head and smiled at me. I know. Shocking.

"About Nagato. Do you think she's been acting strange lately?"

"Not at all," god damn his cheerful demeanor. "I think that she has been acting the same as she always does. I haven't seen any changes in her behavior. Why? Have you?"

"Well, no. I just…" I tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. She _hasn't _been acting differently. Talk about phrasing the question wrong…

"Hmm?" He leaned in close to me, totally violating my personal space. I took a step back accordingly.

"I've been trying to talk to her more lately to get to know her better. I always seem to end up alone with her at one point or another lately…"

"Oh?" He looked at me as though I were guilty of something. "I must say Kyon, I always thought Miss Suzumiya was more of your type…"

I jabbed him lightly in the shoulder. "That's _not _what I mean."

"Only joking," he smirked. " I can't say I can offer any advice on the matter. The best that I can tell you is to treat her like you would anyone else. She seems to like you, have you noticed? Act normal, and she'll probably start to seem more comfortable around you. Learn about her a bit, and act accordingly."

"That's what I've been trying to do, more or less."

"I see," sounds like something I'd say.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This conversation was starting to seem like a failed endeavor. Am I doomed to awkward conversations with all of my friends this month? "I just want to have a normal friendship with her. Is that too much to ask?"

"I wouldn't say so," again, he came a bit too close. "Don't think too hard about it. Just talk to her normally, like you would with anyone else. Maybe then it won't seem like you two have such a strained relationship. Do what you do best and be a normal, ordinary high school student around her." Is it just me or did that sound a bit offensive. Regardless I tried to understand what he was saying best I could. What I gathered was basically 'Do what you were already doing, just be more cool about it.' …Whatever, I'd try my best to take his advice anyway.

Man, something this simple shouldn't feel like an exhausting ordeal.

So after that somewhat awkward and somewhat fruitless talk, we headed back down having seen nothing out of the ordinary to meet back up with the girls at the station. I had a mild headache, didn't help that they had gotten there first and I was once again treating lunch. I asked Koizumi if he'd help with the bill, since we _did _arrive at the same time and all, he was as guilty of the penalty as I was. But he insisted that he'd left his wallet at home on accident.  
My ass.

Much "healthy" food later, we drew some more toothpicks to decide on the groups for the second split up. I'll save you my speech on how this is what always happens during these things.

I drew my toothpick, careful not to prick myself this time, and once again got one of the two marked toothpicks. Haruhi drew next, and also got a marked toothpick.

She suddenly began to stare at me like a crocodile eying it's prey. Her eyes shimmered with elation and she slapped me on the back. "Alright Kyon! You and me are gonna tear this place apart! No rock will go unturned, you can bet on it! We'll have to go double time! Come on!" she pulled me out of my seat and dragged me out of the restaurant before the other three had even drawn their toothpicks. I could hear Miss Asahina and Koizumi laughing as Haruhi whisked me away. At that point I could think of only one thing:

God help me.

* * *

This chapter was actually a bit different wasn't it?

Regardless, thanks for reading it!


	5. Useless Information is Useless

**A/N: **It's _not dead!_ Yeah! Basically there was this ordeal of my laptop erupting into 10,000 pieces at which point I wrote down the chapters in my note book which then became lost in the sands of time. Then I got a new laptop. And am writing out the chapters again. So yeah. We're back! ...Please tell me you all haven't stopped following this fic...I like writing it. ^^;

* * *

The SOS brigade website. Truly a marvel of cyberspace.

Only not. What it _really _is, is a logo and a hit counter that is obscenely higher than it should be. We ignore that, though. …Well, I ignore it, anyway. A few days ago I mentioned it to Haruhi and started bouncing ideas off her…wait, why am I being so proactive? …Anyway, unsurprisingly, the ideas bounced right back at me. _Also _unsurprisingly, she came back to me later with one of my ideas, claiming it to be her own. Haruhi, I know I'm not terribly proud of our brigade, but I'd like at least _some _credit, you know?

The idea I'm talking about? Post a "mysterious" picture from one of our searches. If we had any "mysterious" pictures, that is. We usually don't . It must have been a pretty good idea for Haruhi to have stolen it. So, today Haruhi had tasked me with uploading the pictures from her digital camera onto the computer. The "mysterious" picture in question was a shot of two blurry figures standing atop a building. Koizumi and I wouldn't dare tell her that was us. With all the hits from that cricket-data-whoozit, I guess that makes me a bit of an internet celebrity, eh?  
Yeah, I know. Not funny.

Anywho, I was just sitting in the club room waiting for the camera to finish uploading. A glowing blue bar glowed across the screen; under it, it read: Your photos will be uploaded shortly.  
Somehow, I doubt a half hour counts as "shortly".

After surfing the web a bit longer, the photo program finally made a loud "bing!" noise—music to my ears. I tabbed back into the program and began perusing the newly uploaded photos Haruhi had taken.

Scrolling over, I found mostly uninteresting pictures of nothing in particular, as well as the one Haruhi wanted on the website. Also, it seems she took a few random pictures of me. …Man, I look _way_ too serious. Still, I kept on scrolling until…

"…_Hello."_

Probably thirty or fourty pictures of Miss Asahina. All in seductive poses with gratuitous shots of her, might I say, ample cleavage. Awestruck, I nervously hovered the mouse over one of the more revealing photos and quickly darted my eyes around the club room. It was only Nagato reading by the table. Just had to make sure Miss Asahina and or Haruhi weren't here. Thinking Haruhi most likely planned on hiding these from me and using them for evil (How's that working out for ya, kid?) I highlighted the pictures to delete them and promptly did so. That is, after I saved them to the Mikuru gallery for my private viewing pleasure.  
…What? I'm allowed to have secrets!

It only took about three minutes to get the picture uploaded onto the website. There's a certain simple joy I get out of working on the website. I actually think I understand why those computer club guys get so ecstatic about all of this kind of stuff.

After I finjished that up, I put the camera away in Haruhi's desk and shut down the computer. As I was doing that, I heard Nagato shut her thick hardcover. I guess you've got to get going too, huh Nagato?

While packing up my things, I looked over at her and suddenly, I became very curious.

"Hey, Nagato." She must have been moving at light speed or something, because all of a sudden she was holding her index finger in front of my face. As attractive as your hands and fingers are, that's not very polite, Nagato.

"Hold on," she spoke commandingly, albeit monotone. And so I held as she scurried over to the bookshelf, arms stiff at her side as always. Is she trying to lend me a book again? I still haven't finished the first one…

"Here," she grabbed a thick hardcover book with a Latin name; she held it delicately between her pale, slender fingers. "This should alleviate your mind of any questions you may have." …Wait, did she just offer me a self help book? I took the aforementioned novel from her and nearly dropped it. She made it look so light just now…Never the less, I smiled politely. "Oh…Okay, thanks."

I didn't totally get what she meant by alleviating questions or whatever, but I think I've spend enough time with Nagato to know a bit about how she works. I waited until she was out of sight and began to flip through the pages of the thick and apparently Latin in origin novel. Unsurprisingly to me, a small, folded sheet of paper slipped out.

"Aha!" Upon opening said folded sheet of paper, what I found was rather…strange. Well, strange in Nagato's case. You can be the judge whether or not it's _actually _strange. I read the header aloud.  
"Composition of Favorability Among Groupings – Yuki Nagato"

What the? After reading a little further, it became pretty clear. …Okay that was a stupid statement; I just plain read and found out what it was. Top to bottom, she has compiled a list of all of her favorite types of things. Was this supposed to be a clue for what to get her for her birthday? (Wait, _does _Nagato have a birthday? Yet another thing to ask her.) No no, she must have realized that I was going to ask all of these things at one point or another and so she simply made me a list instead…Urgh.

I sighed, my palm quickly found it's way into my face.  
_Smack!_

…I've gotta start being less predictable.

* * *

Looking over the list Nagato gave me that night was a pretty huge reminder of how odd she really is.

The things she listed were downright obscure. Favorite eating utensil? Favorite number between six and eighteen? What? Did you honestly think these were questions I was going to ask? There were only one or two bits of useful information on the entire thing. Jeez Nagato, even when you're writing yourself down for me you're _still _enigmatic…  
Weirdo.

…Okay that was actually pretty rude of me.

…Sorry.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you R'd and are now going to R! :D


End file.
